


房车短程旅途中发生的一些事

by maqiao



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, 强制自慰, 无快感描写, 有疼痛描写, 用枪杆强奸后穴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao
Summary: 尼根把瑞克带出去后实际上是强奸了他
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	房车短程旅途中发生的一些事

瑞克将小斧头交到尼根的手上。然而雾还未散开，太阳看起来也还得有一会儿才能将阳光普照在这个失格的人间。“看来我们还有一段时间。”尼根一手扛着枪一手扶着脑袋一副思考的模样。“你的眼神…非常不对…我要想想，还有什么办法，能够给我们这趟小旅程，画上一个完美的句号。”就在他原地踱步的瞬间，尼根突然把瑞克拽到地板上——他总是这么令人猝不胜防。被拖拽到角落后，瑞克眼神涣散的症状愈发严重了，他的视线被尼根的长腿占据着，他盯着尼根两腿之间露出的清晨的雾的亮光。

尼根微笑的大脸悬在仰面倒地的瑞克的面前，瑞克的思维还没有从先前的噩梦里恢复过来，此时此刻他的脑子每半分钟都要回闪一次他与家人们的回忆片段，睁着的眼睛完全看不见面前实实在在的事物。

“以往我并不会选择这种方式，但是你的puppy eye…真的非常好看…”尼根解下自己的皮带，“并不是有什么特殊爱好。只是你的外表，你真的是很正宗的好看……帅气！”

尼根抓住瑞克的一只手，触碰到肌肤的刺激，使瑞克总算从他的大脑闪回中清醒过来，他的另一只手立刻反抓住了尼根的手臂。他大喘着气，“呼…呼…你要做什么…”“嘘嘘嘘…！”尼根用哄婴孩的口气，然而手里的力道却是只增不减，“我要做什么…你只要乖乖等待着我做…不就知道了吗？哈哈哈。”瑞克感觉自己的左手腕要被捏碎了，原本只是身高高过他的尼根，在瑞克单方面经历了一天的奔波和精神上的摧残之后，两个人的体力完全不能同一而语。“松开手好吗？honey？别给自己找麻烦。”尼根还是一如既往地微笑着，带着些怜悯和哄骗的味道。“那现在能把另一只手给我吗？”瑞克他摇着头，可是手却听话地两只都并在了一起。尼根只当面前不过是又一个见多了这种软弱的小婊砸。他嗤笑一声，这个小警官也不过如此嘛。

瑞克体内的服从和反抗扭打在一起，然而因为种种原因，服从正在占上风。“好孩子。”尼根把瑞克的手聚过头顶固定在一处并把皮带收紧。接着，没有任何防备，他拿出了小斧头，掰开了瑞克的双腿，在瑞克还没有合拢之际猛地砍了下去！

“————！”瑞克的神智还没来得及从回忆里清醒，他的身体先做出了濒死的应急反应，那是剧烈的一颤，双膝猛地收缩，双腿被迫呈M字。尼根爆发出一阵狂笑“哈哈哈哈哈…我差点…哈哈哈哈…咳咳…差点把你的命根子剁了！哈哈哈！”尼根笑到抹眼泪。瑞克低头看去，斧子只是堪堪地划破了他大腿根的一些皮肉，很幸运没有造成什么大的损伤。

“要相信我的技术。”尼根朝瑞克放了一个电眼，嘴巴同时发出“咔”的一声。瑞克在这个时刻松了一口气，他的胸膛因为开始长吸气和长呼气而缓慢地起伏，然而这一行为激怒了尼根，使尼根脸上的笑意转为疑问，“你以为结束了？”他感到难堪地发出咳笑声，“呵、就这？你以为我的威胁就这点能耐？”尼微笑着解开了瑞克皮带和裤子上的扣子拉链根，眼睛看着瑞克的脸，他要看着下一个瞬间瑞克的反应——紧接着他直接把瑞克的下半身抬了起来，手指勾住腰后面裤子的边沿，一口气把瑞克的修身牛仔裤给扒了下来。全程瑞克只能闭上眼睛，他抿着嘴唇，痛苦地将头扭到一边，又低下去。

因为有靴子阻拦，裤子没有完全被脱下，尼根让裤子停留在膝盖以下的位置。因为是常年不会接触到阳光的地方，大腿的皮肤异常白皙。露出流着血的皮肉和被血浸染的四角内裤。柔软的内裤布料只是用手，就可以轻易地撕成碎片。尼根掰回瑞克的脸，摆正他的头，凑到他的耳边，用他标准的最带给人侵犯感和压迫感的谈话方式，一字一句和着他嘴里吐着的气，送进瑞克的耳朵，“这才刚刚开始。”

先前那一斧子劈得够深，他顺着内裤染血的破口子，找到了那个在瑞克大腿根上的，刚刚制造出来的伤口上反复钻碾，顺着破开的皮肉，他的手掌竟然一寸寸地深入，硬生生地撕裂开肌肉组织。剧烈的疼痛导致的泪水在瑞克的眼眶里打转，他眼睛红的可以滴出血来，他恶狠狠地盯着尼根，疼痛唤醒了他心底的锐利，他的眼神里全是暴怒和复仇。“哦不…不不不…这不是我想要的效果。”尼根立刻收手。他拿着那只血淋淋的手敲了一下自己的脑袋。“我怎么会犯这种低级错误。我们今天来，就是要纠正你那错误的眼神。”尼根重新将双手手放回到瑞克的内裤前。

“刺啦”一声，瑞克的内裤被撕开了一个口子，接着那条裂缝随着布料的撕裂声，越来越大。

尼根笑着，享受着瑞克的躲闪，他挣扎着扭动的身躯，聆听着每一声瑞克的急促的呼吸，以及手里布料缓慢撕开的声音。在他沉浸的世界里一切都是慢动作，仿佛还有留声机里传来阵阵高雅的交响乐，就差一杯美酒，但尼根可以想象，哦，醇厚的葡萄酒缓缓入喉，还有什么能比绝望和痛苦更适合做下酒菜了的呢？内裤被撕的破烂但是依然被瑞克穿在身上。尼根想让他穿着回去，做个纪念。

“我说过，我并没有特殊的爱好。男人的菊花又脏又干。我的小兄弟…”尼根低头——他总是把一切都搞得很戏剧化——问候了一下他的胯下，“很显然它并没有兴趣。所以——”尼根拿起那支冲锋枪，“嘿，我说，不如就这个吧！”尼根摸了摸枪头，大概只有他的大拇指粗，不知道是不是觉得没有自己屌粗，尼根产生了一种真是便宜了对方的感觉。但是很快他的脸上再次露出愉快的笑容，他脑子里折磨人的手段永远不会少，“里面还有子弹 ，所以我们都小心一点。我可不想看到子弹从你的肚子里射出来。那会溅我一身血的。”

“准备好了吗？那我开始咯！”在瑞克的身体彻底抗拒的状态下，冰凉的枪头就这么生硬地捅进了瑞克的下体。“我猜你从来没有用过这里。是不是？”尼根凑近瑞克的脸，就像他一如既往地喜欢用这种侵犯别人安全领域的方式，带给别人压迫感。“我不想弄疼你。老实说…使一个人感到疼痛…这太平凡了，很无趣。”再把枪口怼进瑞克身体里后，尼根的力度可以说非常温和，他模拟性爱的频率，耐心地寻找着那个能让男人变成婊子的前列腺。瑞克甚至不知道遇到这种情况他该怎么做，大声吼叫？也没有那么疼痛。只有道不尽的反胃和说不出的诡异。但是下身被他人玩弄所带来的前所未有的失控和恐惧，以及周身环绕着丧尸们的吼叫和拍打车体的声音，聚集在瑞克头脑中的情感越来越多，他发出垂死的声音，疯子的喊叫，“啊，啊，啊，”那是无关尼根手上动作的，无关体内的异物感的。尼根觉着喊得非常难听，于是捂住了瑞克的嘴，手掌包住了之后发出的闷哼，勉强算是有了点强奸的味道，尼根这才再次露出满意的标志性的微笑。

然而瑞克阴茎却始终垂软。所以尼根认为真正的羞辱根本还未开始。尼根松开了系住瑞克的双手的皮带，瑞克的双手无力地下垂“啪嗒”落在身体的两侧。原本属于人类羞耻本能地对下体的遮掩，瑞克也做不到了，他的身体陷入了被强奸时身体麻痹的现象。“现在，给你自己手活。”“…what…”瑞克的头微微颤抖，缓缓抬起头，视线缓慢地从尼根的皮衣，一路爬上尼根的脸。当他那发红的眼眶和碧蓝色的瞳孔与尼根四目相对时，“damn，”尼根骂了一句，同时原地大跺一脚，“我怎么之前没有发现…你真是个美味的小婊子啊？”如果有镜子，瑞克自己也会被他此时一副仿佛被几个大兵蹂躏后的憔悴模样惊呆，难怪连尼根看了都我见犹怜。但是他虐待他喜爱的事物本就是尼根的爱好。“我不想说第二遍。那或许，我们回去，我叫你儿子帮你手活？呕，好恶心，好恶心啊，这是你想要的吗？你好变态啊哈哈哈…”

“不要再说了…”瑞克伸出手，握住了自己的下体。“不要再说了…”他怎么样都无所谓，只是不要伤害他的孩子，不要伤害他的家人，“不要再说了…”他缓慢地撸动起来，努力地给予自己刺激。视线再次被回忆闪回的片段占据，他的思想和身体分离了。他看见肖恩和他一起出警时喋喋不休地讲着话因为他是个闷葫芦，他看见洛丽怀着卡尔时在拍艺术照带着笑意的眼睛对上镜头旁边的他，他看见他被第一次遇见那个亚裔小子同时也是死里逃生之后他对自己自我介绍说他叫格伦。“不要再说了…”他放弃了，就在泪水在他垂下头颅和眼睛的时候流了下来的同一刻。接着他开始哭泣，发出悲鸣……不知道过去了多久，瑞克最终射在了自己的身上。不管尼根推他，还是掐着他的脸左右摇晃，他都没有反应，如同断了线的木偶。

尼根抹了抹瑞克射在身前小腹和上衣的精液，两只手指开合着，精液一粘一粘地拉着丝。

“你看…一开始我只是在想，如果眼神，眼神能够再温柔一点点，那就再好不过了。”言外之意是谁能想到会变成这种情况呢。

“不管怎么说，现在，在我们的齐心协力之下，我们成功地达到了我们一开始的目的。”尼根一边扭头离开他刚刚搞出的一片狼藉，一边把沾上精液的手指往瑞克的衣领上擦了擦。“嚯……终于可以回去了。”接着走向驾驶座，发动车子。“记得穿好你的裤子。”

瑞克低头看去，看着他的仿麂皮外套上白色的痕迹，像是在看什么遥远而梦幻的东西。

“上路！”尼根敲了敲在他头顶位置的车顶，吆喝着，回程了。


End file.
